In the field of magnetic recording, areal density is an important factor driving the design of future magnetic recording systems. Increased storage capacity in magnetic recording has traditionally been addressed through improvements in the ability to store information on a particular storage disc having an increased areal density. Conventional longitudinal and proposed perpendicular recording schemes have been projected to include areal densities of about 1 Tbpsi, but will require extensive modifications to allow further growth.
Accordingly, much attention has been directed toward either improving the various components of a conventional magnetic recording system or developing new types of magnetic recording systems. For example, self-organized magnetic arrays of nanoparticles have been produced and investigated for use as magnetic recording media for future ultra-high density magnetic recording applications. These nanoparticles may provide conceivable solutions to many proposed future recording schemes, e.g., conventional granular media, perpendicular media, thermally assisted recording media, patterned media recording schemes and probe storage systems. While much effort has been directed toward the various potential applications of the self-organized magnetic nanoparticles for use in magnetic recording media, much more effort is needed for incorporating such proposed media into an entire magnetic recording system for performing read and/or write operations.
There is identified, therefore, a need for improved magnetic recording systems that overcome limitations, disadvantages, or shortcomings of known magnetic recording systems.